What You Got Got
by atouchofDASEY
Summary: She had decided to put on a nice little show, leave em speechless, and it basically worked. However, Casey was not completely satisfied - she rarely ever was. Besides, what could a little more teasing hurt?
1. Untouched

**Okay, so basically, this is really stupid. It's way too short and has no purpose. I was legit sitting in my room reading fics and listening to **_**Untouched **_**(best song ever, go buy it! by the veronicas) when this randomly popped into my head. So right then and there I typed it up as a note on my ipod touch and emailed it to myself. I just felt like being wild and posting it, to see what people think (if anyone even reads it, that is). Read or don't read, review or don't review, **_**it's whatever. **_**I just thought it was kinda hot, and may continue if you tell me too? But I doubt I'll have time. Ok, I'm done ramblinnn. Peaceeeee !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Untouched**_**, that belongs to the veronicas. I do, however, own Michael Seater and every single part of his body. JUSSS PLAYINNNNN (:**

"I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you."

The popular Veronica's song blasted through her speakers as Casey MacDonald's body swayed quickly to the beat. She was lost in her dance - this happened very often - and so was he. He'd barged into her room just a minute ago to pick a fight out of pure boredom but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her beautiful body.

Wait. **WHAT?!** Had Derek Venturi just admitted to being mesmerized by his stepsisters _beautiful_ body?

Shit.

"Der-_EK_!" her screech caused him to whip his head up, out of his thoughts. Suddenly he realized the music was no longer playing, had she seen him staring?

He retorted quickly, staying smooth, "jeez Spacey, you might wanna try taking a few lessons before blinding poor innocent people with the sight of THAT," with a smirk, naturally.

Casey just looked at him for a second; Derek was obviously impressed with his comeback. She, on the other hand, was not.

"Oh please Derek, don't pretend you weren't just standing there watching me dance for a good 2 minutes," Casey shot back, nonchalantly.

No response, just as she had figured. She wasn't letting him get away with this one. Casey had seen him staring the whole time, but ignored it and kept dancing. She had decided to put on a nice little show, leave em speechless, and it basically worked. However, Casey was not completely satisfied - she rarely ever was. Besides, what could a little more teasing hurt?

So she sauntered over to him, in her tiny tank top and tight yoga pants that hugged her every curve perfectly, with a smirk on her face. With a hand placed firmly on his strong chest, she moved dangerously close to him. Derek flinched a little and started moving backwards, but Casey kept in step with him.

As he turned to leave, she stopped him, and leaned in even closer to whisper in his ear, "and I'm pretty sure THAT didn't blind you," as she slammed the door in his face.


	2. Addicted

**Okay, so no one even reviewed this... EMBARRASSIN. haha whatevski , I thought of the greatest idea for this jaunt! I'm sure it's not nearly as fabulous as I think it is, but just pretend to be interested will ya?**

**lemme start off by saying how much I absolutely despise songfics. I've always thought they were dumb and kinda weird. with that said, i've decided to be a total hypocrite and base this story off music.**

**however, I'm giving the songfic thing a little spin, making it ALOT less cheesy. I don't do mushy stuff folks, nooooo way in hellll. so what I'm going to do is give each chapter a line (or two) of a song and kinda make it follow tht theme. ya dig? I realized how much of an influence a song can be and dcided that I can really run with idea of music as a central theme. so I guess we'll haveta see how the different songs in this fic can affect casey and derek. but more imprtantly, DASEY 3 anyway that was a redicly long a/n probs twice the length of this actual chap haahaha. oh ps, this chaps are gonna be rulll short.**

**disc: I don't own anything but michael seaters body andso on and so forth, BLAH BLAH BLAH...**

* * *

Derek leaned against the closed door for support, he could barely stand up after that little "episode." What the HELL had Casey just done back there?

He sighed loudly and made his way back to his room, trying to clear his head. Derek hit the stereo as he plopped down on his bed, hoping some music would help get his mind off ... THAT.

As if to spite him, the words that reached his ears were all too ironic and he immediately regretted his decision.

"I'm so addicted to all the things you do..." was all his speakers could spit out before he slammed the power button hard and sighed again dramatically. If Casey had been trying to get a rise outta him, it had sure as hell worked.

But seriously, what had gotten into him? He was THE Derek Venturi. The ultimate player, star athlete, not to mention ridiculously goodlooking Derek Venturi. No one and nothing got to him. He did not lose a game, a bet, or any challenge. And he ALWAYS gets what he wants.

So Casey wanted to play this little game? Fine. Her ameteur ways posed no competition for him. Derek could be just as big a tease - even without those perfect curves, swaying hips, and .... WOAH.

"Jesus D, pull yourself together!" he muttered to himself. There was no stopping him now, Derek Venturi would show Casey MacDonald that he was not weak and no mindless teasing would turn him into a horny little bastard.

"Game on, MacDonald."

* * *

**Don't ya just love sexual frustration? ps i kno this is like short beyond belief, but i'll pick it up if anyonneeee reviews !!!! and trust me, i have some sickkkk ideas in store for this (:**


End file.
